


From LAX to INCHEON

by Yleisnotonfire



Series: Sudden inspiration [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idols, M/M, Most of the characters are just mentioned, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, not angst, soonyoung is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yleisnotonfire/pseuds/Yleisnotonfire
Summary: Soonyoung has been away for two months trying to forget about his crush on his bandmate Jihoon.Now, he's coming back to Seoul and, as soon as he exits the airport, he finds something, or it's better saying someone, he never expected to see.





	From LAX to INCHEON

**Author's Note:**

> This au was inspired by Shinee's Key. Basically, he asked Soonyoung something and imagined a scenario which took my interest so I decided to make an au out of it.  
> English is not my first language so I hope there won't be too many typos and mistakes.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it ^^

I'm on my way back to my country after being away for two months.

Our company decided to give us some time before our next come-back to do what we wanted to perfect our skill or learn something new that could come in hand in the future. I've decided to go to Los Angeles for a dance stage at Millennium, one of the best dance centres in the world. It had always been my dream and I just couldn't miss the opportunity. Moreover, I thought it would've helped me get over someone. That someone is my bandmate and bestfriend, Lee Jihoon. 

We've been friends for 7 years now and at some point, I started feeling something for him, something friends shouldn't feel. It feels so wrong but so right at the same time. I can't imagine falling for someone who's not Jihoon. When I first came to Seoul, I couldn't imagine a boy from Namyangju and a boy from Busan could have something in common, but here they are two halves of a whole. We are like yin and yang: opposites who complement each other, one can't live without the other. When I think about it, it feels like it was meant for me to fall in love with Jihoon. 

Dancing is nothing without music and Jihoon is the music to my dancing. 

However, for how perfect it would seem, Jihoon doesn't feel the same towards me.  
No, we didn't talk about this so he didn't openly reject me but it's obvious that he likes Jeonghan. He acts differently when he's with the elder...it seems like he gravitates around him starting even the skinship he says he hates. Every time I try to hug him he scoots away or pushes me, but when Jeonghan does it, he stays still not even moving a muscle. At first, I was okay with that, however, as the skinship became more frequent, my heart just started hurting like hell. Luckily for me, that's when the boss decided to give us time for ourselves. 

During these two months, I devoted my entire body and soul to dancing, trying not to think about him, his smile, the way he laughs at all the jokes I make, the way he passes his hand through his hair while licking his lips, when he lightly shakes his leg during interviews when he's nervous, his sharp eyes while recording new tracks pointing out the things we mess up, his fingers on the keyboard when he writes the lyrics to his songs, the way he neatly organises his food on the table before eating. 

I hate myself for this. No matter how hard I tried not to think about him, I couldn't seem to get him off of my mind. He was and is always there, making me go crazy over him. I came here to forget my feelings for him but the distance made me just miss him more. Jihoon seemed to miss him too as he started texting him more frequently but he would've never admitted it and I think he did that just because they're bestfriends so it's natural that he acts like this, right? 

As my plan (miserably) failed, I decided it was the moment to go back home. However, I'm not ready to face Jihoon yet, so I chose to spend one night at the dorm (knowing that Jihoon will probably be at his studio since he practically lives there) once I arrive and then go to my parents' for a week. The only people who know about my plan are Seungkwan and Seokmin since they know the whole story. 

I've just turned off the flight mode on my phone as we've landed at Incheon when my phone vibrates. It's a text from Seungkwan. The guy insisted on picking him up at the airport (even though I told him "I can actually take a cab as I will land at 2 am" but Seungkwan being stubborn said "hyung, it's been two months since I last saw you, it seems pretty obvious that I won't let you take a cab"). The text was sent about three hours ago and it reads "You land at 2, right? I will be waiting for you in the parking lot. I'm with one of the manager's car, it's black and the license plate is 1522." I pocket the phone and smile. I'm lucky to have this kind of friends.

 

After grabbing my luggage and getting in the parking lot, I spot and get closer to the car which has tinted windows (well, we're a quite famous group and we spend a lot of time in our managers' cars so it's obvious this one too has tinted windows). I open the car door aware that Seungkwan will jump at my neck and hug me (read choke me) but I guess I'm wrong. The man holding the wheel is not my loud dongsaeng. 

"What are you doing here?" I ask still shocked. The said man smiles as soon as he sees me and hands me a bouquet of flowers. "I hear Seungkwan saying you were coming back today and I insisted to come to pick you up. Do you like the flowers?". I bring the bouquet closer to my nose to smell them. "I do, a lot." "Thank god, I asked the florist to help me choose them." I take another look at the bouquet. Luckily some time ago I took quite an interest in flowers and their meaning so I can easily recognise them: columbine is for a secret love, carnation is usually used to express romantic love for a person, gerbera to express the joy of being together with the person you love, lilac is for a love that can't be expressed with words, roses the universal definition of love. In other words, this bouquet gives off love. Knowing him, this is not a coincidence because I'm pretty sure he double checked the meaning of the flowers before buying them. I can't help but smile widely at him. We stay like this for a while, a comfortable silence between us while our gaze is fixed on the other. Suddenly, my phone vibrates and I snap out of my trance. It's a text from Seungkwan . I put the phone away, not replying to the text and smiling a bit thinking about the younger's reaction when he will notice I have left him on seen. When I lift my head, he's still staring at me and finally speaks again. 

"Welcome back home. I've missed you, Soonie" he says putting his hand on mine. First the flowers and now this. God, maybe being away was really the best decision I have ever made.  
"I've missed you too, Jihoonie."


End file.
